Sweet 'n Sticky
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Blaine always wonders why Kurt's lips taste so sweet, and Kurt's more than happy to give him a very hands-on explanation.


_A/N; So this was inspired by my gorgeous TruBloodFlan, don't ask how – we were sitting in science, she stole my lip gloss and this happened :)_

Blaine had always wondered why Kurt's lips tasted so good.

I mean, it wasn't unusual – the rest of his body tasted like heaven, so why shouldn't his lips? – but they always tasted extra-sweet, and Blaine couldn't help himself during their heated make-out sessions and he always found himself sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, savouring the taste.

One night, when Kurt's dad conveniently left them alone in the house to go to some mechanic's convention in Westerville (he'd offered to drive Kurt to Blaine's, but he'd politely declined) and the two were snuggled up on the lounge watching some show on science, and Blaine's hands were threaded in Kurt's hair, Blaine lifted his thumb and ran it across Kurt's bottom lip – it was a little sticky. Kurt instinctively ran his tongue along it where Blaine's thumb had been, and he looked up at his boyfriend.

Blaine brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it gently. Kurt frowned a little.

"How do you do that?" Blaine moaned slightly, relishing the taste of the sweetness. Kurt blinked.

"Do what?" he asked. Blaine skimmed his index finger against Kurt's top lip and brought that to his lips, too.

"How do you taste so sweet?" he asked. Kurt smirked and stretched his neck so he could push his lips to Blaine's.

"You wanna know my secret?" he whispered against his lips. Blaine nodded feverishly.

Kurt picked up the remote and clicked the television off. Then, he stood up and dragged Blaine towards the staircase and up the stairs, into Kurt's bedroom. He shut the door.

"Kurt, what-"

But Kurt slammed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth, kissing and licking and biting and sucking. Blaine moaned and tried to palm himself through his jeans, but Kurt caught his hand and pushed it firmly against the wall.

"Lay down," Kurt purred in his ear and Blaine wrenched himself away from the wall, throwing himself down on the bed. Kurt was on top of him in an instant, straddling his hips, and swiftly working his shirt up his chest.

"K-K..." Blaine stammered as he lifted his head and back so Kurt could discard his shirt. Kurt shushed him hastily and pushed him back down, attaching his mouth to Blaine's and raking his perfectly manicured nails down the soft hair that graced his chest.

"Well?" Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, shuddering a little. "How do you do it? How do you manage to taste so impossibly sweet?"

Kurt chuckled and moved his lips from Blaine's mouth to his jaw and then his ear. He gently sucked on his earlobe, elicting a soft groan from Blaine who grabbed Kurt's ass and started kneading circles.

Kurt stood up and wandered over to the vanity situated on the other side of the room. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, his hair askew and his lips swollen and red, and watched as Kurt rummaged around in a top drawer. Blaine frowned – that wasn't where Kurt kept his lube. He knew this because they'd used it just a few nights ago. It was always pushed to the back of the top drawer in his bedside table.

"Kurt, what..." Blaine began, but stop as Kurt gave a soft 'a-ha!' of victory and when he turned around, in his hand was a small, cylindrical tube of pink strawberry lip gloss, the kind with a twisty-bottom and an absolutely useless and really small calendar on the label.

"This is my secret," Kurt said, stalking deliberately slowly towards the bed, one foot in front of the other, twirling the tube around in his fingers. Blaine licked his lips as his eyes trailed from the gloss to the bulge in Kurt's way-tight jeans, and he sat up further as his boyfriend slowly kneeled on the bed in front of him.

Kurt grasped the little pink lid and pulled, and it came off with a soft _snick_. He threw it aside, then twisted the bottom clockwise until the top of the pink gel was showing. He brought it to his bottom lip and slid it across, from left to right.

"You're driving me crazy," Blaine choked. Kurt chuckled and smacked his lips together, twisting the end anti-clockwise until the gloss was hidden. He pushed gently on Blaine's shoulders until he was leaning against the headboard and he straddled him once again, and leaned down to gently push his lips against Blaine's.

But the kiss quickly turned heated as Blaine fisted the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, licking the sticky gloss off. Kurt groaned and grinded himself down onto Blaine, who inhaled sharply and threw his head back against the wall.

Blaine's hands made their way towards Kurt's jean button but Kurt grabbed them and pushed them into the mattress.

"Uh-uh," he whispered in Blaine's ear, and the curly-haired boy shivered.

When he was sure Blaine wouldn't move, Kurt released his iron grip on Blaine's wrists and snaked his hands towards the front of his jeans. Without breaking eye contact, he popped the button easily and drew the zipper down slowly.

According to Blaine, too slowly.

Suddenly, he was on top of Kurt, who had a shocked expression on his face. Blaine smirked and raised his eyebrow and Kurt did the same.

Their kiss was all lips and tongue and clashing teeth as Blaine practically ripped Kurt's jeans off until he was clad in only his warbler-yellow boxer briefs. Kurt tried to sit up but Blaine used his forearm to pin Kurt's shoulders down, his other hand trailing lightly over Kurt's bare, perfect chest.

"Where is it?" Blaine whispered, and Kurt unclenched his hand, revealing the plastic tube. Blaine snatched it up and removed his arm from Kurt's shoulders, twisting the bottom so a big chunk of the jelly was visible. Then, ever so slowly, he brought the tip to the end of Kurt's lip and traced a sticky line across his jaw-bone, down his neck, across his collarbone and down to the middle of his chest. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as Blaine dragged it over one of his nipples, moaning slightly as he circled it painfully slowly. With a little more pressure he dragged it across Kurt's chest to the other nipple, pushing firmly on the bud, to which Kurt gasped. A smile crept over Blaine's face – he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Fucking tease," Kurt breathed, closing his eyes as Blaine dragged the lip gloss down the middle of his stomach to the top of his belly-button. Then, Blaine leaned down and followed the path he'd made, starting from the corner of Kurt's lip.

"A-aah..." Kurt bucked a little when Blaine grazed his teeth first over one nipple, then the other, and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Blaine's tongue trailed wetly down the middle of Kurt's stomach and dipped into his belly-button, and Kurt giggled slightly.

Blaine's finger traced the inside hem of Kurt's briefs. "May I?" he asked, but Kurt shook his head. Blaine frowned.

"You're still wearing way too many clothes," Kurt commented, sitting up. Blaine had scooted off Kurt's lap and was now sitting on the end of the bed with his legs crossed, and Kurt's eyes fell on the open button and zipper of his jeans. His red boxer-briefs were flashing, and Kurt licked his lips hungrily. He reached his hand towards the top of Blaine's jeans but his boyfriend decided to play hard-to-get and shuffled backwards a little. Kurt smiled and jumped at him, and they both fell off the bed with a small cry of surprise.

"Way to kill the mood, _babe,_" Blaine said in a fit of chuckles. Kurt threw his head back and laughed, and Blaine took the opportunity to crawl forward and start licking and nibbling just above Kurt's collar bone.

"Take your pants off," Kurt mumbled as he leaned back against the end of the bed. The shaggy carpet tickled his bare legs as Blaine continued his ministrations on Kurt's neck, stopping only to shuck his jeans and throw them somewhere in the direction of Kurt's clothes hamper.

"I love you," Blaine muttered against Kurt's neck and the countertenor threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's unruly curls, pulling his face up.

"I know," he said, looking Blaine in the eyes, glasz to hazel. Blaine leaned in and caught Kurt's lips with his softly, whispering sweet nothings against them. Kurt's eyes slid shut as he let his boyfriend explore his mouth, and Blaine's tongue tasted like his strawberry lip gloss.

Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and traced his index fingers down Kurt's arms, then jumped across to his hips and the stretchy elastic of his briefs.

"Now may I?" he asked and this time Kurt nodded, watching intently as Blaine oh-so-slowly shimmied them down his legs until Kurt was fully naked. He always felt a little self-conscious when Blaine stared like that, and his felt himself blushing from the tips of his ears down his chest and probably beyond.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" Blaine rushed before sinking his mouth over Kurt's throbbing erection. An instinct, Kurt again weaved his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Many times – uungh," Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue traced up the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He languidly dragged his mouth up the shaft and, with desperate help from Kurt, back down again, flicking his tongue on the sensitive spot just under the head like Kurt did when he went down on him. It drove him wild, and he cried out, thrusting his hips up to meet Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine slid his mouth off Kurt who whimpered as the cold air hit him, and Blaine wiped the saliva off the side of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. "Do you want to try that?" he asked, and Kurt looked confused.

"What?" he asked, resisting the urge to stroke himself a few times. Blaine chuckled.

"Fucking my mouth. Do you want to try it?" he asked, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"I wasn't- oh god, I was, wasn't I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Blaine shushed Kurt by placing a hand over his mouth. Kurt's eyes crossed as he tried to look at it.

"You were, and I don't think you realise how incredibly hot it was," he said, removing his hand away from Kurt's face. Kurt immediately grabbed his lip-gloss and applied a little, aware of the way Blaine's eyes followed his hand.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. So Kurt shifted until he was up on his knees, and Blaine crouched down in front of him, placing a kiss to the tip of his member.

"Don't hold back," Blaine whispered, and sunk his mouth down over Kurt's cock once again. Kurt shuddered and pushed upwards a little, hesitantly at first, but when he felt Blaine's throat relax around his head he picked up the pace a little.

Soon he'd found a steady rhythm and was thrusting in and out of Blaine's mouth. He had his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, and Blaine's hands were on Kurt's ass, kneading and holding him steady. Blaine did nothing but manoeuvre his tongue around Kurt's shaft, and smile whenever Kurt moaned or sighed.

Kurt looked blissed-out as Blaine stopped him, and moved his head away from Kurt's cock. The brunette slid to the ground and panted.

"Why'd you s-stop..." he said shakily, finding his voice. Blaine pointed to the bulge straining against his thin briefs.

"Because if I didn't, I would have come in my pants," he said. Kurt smiled a little. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling.

"Get up on to the bed," he said, and Kurt's eyes widened, but he did as he was told. He lay on his back with his head on the pillows but Blaine shook his head.

"On your stomach," he ordered, and Kurt turned over. Blaine kneeled lightly on the bed, lip gloss in hand, and ghosted his fingers down Kurt's spine, over his ass, down the back of his thighs.

Then Kurt felt something cool and sticky at the nape of his neck, and as it slid down his spine, the sweet scent hit him. He smiled as Blaine drew abstract swirly patterns on Kurt's back with the lip gloss, shivering every time his cool breath washed over the newly-painted track.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as the gloss left his back and he felt it on his perineum instead. Blaine dragged it up, over Kurt's crack, circling his hole, and back down. Blaine's free hand gently spread Kurt's cheeks and he felt the lip gloss on his ass again, only this time, it was pushing harder against his entrance.

"Calm down," Blaine said as he heard Kurt's already-fluttering heart take off. "I'm not going to do that."

"Well then- gah!"

Kurt felt something wet and ... _hot_ pushing against his pucker and he gasped as Blaine's tongue swirled around inside him. He absent-mindedly pushed back against Blaine's tongue and the older boy chuckled.

"Mmm... if you keep that up I'm going to c-come," Kurt said as Blaine teased Kurt's balls with the lip gloss. Blaine plunged his tongue in deep as possible and moaned when Kurt arched his back.

"So come," he said, and Kurt noticed his voice was a little shaky. When Blaine pushed his tongue in and held it there for a few seconds, Kurt came, biting down on a pillow as he tried not to scream.

After the panting died down and Blaine stood up, Kurt rolled over and sat up, too.

"Want some help?" he asked to Blaine's bare back, but when his boyfriend turned around he saw the front of his boxer briefs were soaked. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Look what you did," Blaine said playfully, grabbing the box of tissues from Kurt's vanity. Kurt pointed to himself.

"Me?" he asked, and Blaine rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt and tugging a few of the tissues out of the box.

"You have no idea," he said, wiping Kurt's stomach and chest, before grabbing a few more tissues and rubbing the bed where Kurt's come (and a big chunk of the pink lip gloss) was drying. Kurt smirked.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't look so smug," he said, tossing the tissues away and pulling Kurt down onto his chest. Kurt wondered if the mess in his pants was uncomfortable.

"And why not?" he asked, snuggling into the ring of his boyfriend's arms. He heard Blaine's heartbeat against his ear.

"Because you owe me a pair of underwear," he said, and they both laughed. Kurt's eyes caught the half-squashed tube of lip gloss on the bedside table.

"Well... you owe me more of that," he said, pointing to it. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's sweaty forehead.

"If it means we get to do _that _again, I'll buy you a hundred tubes of it."

Xxxxxxx

_A/N: *stands back to admire her work* So it was a little long and maybe I dragged it out too much, but I'm quite pleased with myself here. As you probably already know, I have a (fetish?) for boxer briefs, especially on our boys here. If you liked it, review, if you didn't, review, and my Facebook and Tumblr links are in my profile. Hasta luego :D_


End file.
